Shield Me
by watashiwa-ayame-chan
Summary: Kimberly always thought she was normal until she figured that she was a witch, but not just any witch a witch that could strengthen another's powers. Now with demons after her she finds safety and love within the Halliwell mansion.


Kimberly hit the alarm several times before sitting up. She moved her hand around and finally found her glasses putting them on so she could see. She turned to the window and smiled at the raven sitting on the perch.

"Good morning," she said.

As soon as morning left her mouth the bird turned into something demonic and the young woman screamed. Her parents ran upstairs hearing her scream.

"Kimberly? What's wrong?" asked her mother.

Kimberly pointed to the raven outside of her window and her dad chuckled shaking his head.

"Sweetheart...it's just a raven," he said kissing her head, "Now come down for breakfast."

"Yes sir," she said.

All her life Kimberly had seen things different from others. She could see spirits, angels, and demons. Her specialty was aura's. That's how she guessed what was what. A black or even dark aura was that of a demon or sorceress or even warlock she had speculated. A white or even pearlish aura was that of an angel. The stranger aura's were blue or something else really light so she only had one guess blue. Humans who were in her eyes 'normal' had many different aura's going from a off white to a color almost close to dark meaning whether they were good or evil. She could also see through disguises of demons like the bird. She turned to the snickering raven with red eyes as her parents left.

"You can't hide from them forever," she said.

The raven seemed to smirk and she quickly jumped out of bed to get dressed.

Eighteen years. The thought had come to her mind almost to easily. She knew her parents would tell her something important today. The white aura's around them told her they were her angels, but the strangest thing was when she looked in the mirror she saw no aura. Not even a small one. At first she thought that maybe she couldn't be able to see her aura so she went to fortune tellers and asked them. They always said the same thing. Her future was unclear leave and don't come back. They wouldn't even charge her. So she knew something was definitely wrong with her destiny.

As she got dressed she kept thinking on what could be wrong with her. She was average looking with brown hair and green eyes that could look right through a person. She wasn't small chested nor was she big. If she took off her glasses she would be found very attractive, but with them on she didn't. She wore what was considered name brand clothes. She worked hard in school both academics and athletics and excelled in both of them. She was considered the best when she went to school. She was of course voted most likely to succeed and now with her out in the real world she would have to prove them right.

"Kimmy! Breakfast is ready!" shouted her mother.

"Be right down!" she shouted back.

She looked in the mirror at herself. She wore a bluish-green one piece dress suit that came to just above her knees. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with two pins in it to hold her hair perfectly. She smiled and touched the amulet around her neck for good luck.

"Dear God...help me to have a great first day and make my heroine proud, " she said, "Amen."

She went downstairs quickly her heels clicking against the wooden floor.

"Mom do I look fat in this?" she asked turning for her mother.

"No hon...you look skinny," she replied.

"Yeah...just as skinny as a wheel barrel!" said her little brother.

Kimberly turned to her brother and just smiled.

"Really? You're a doll," said Kimberly.

"Mom! Kimmy's acting weird!" he said staring at his sister.

"She's just being an adult, hon," said her mother.

"She never did it before," he said complaining.

"I wasn't eighteen before," said Kimberly.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

"I'm going to take breakfast-" she began as her mother handed her a bag "to go..."

"I thought you would dear..." she said and gave her a kiss.

"Have a good day at work," she said.

"Okay mom...bye..." she said and left the house.

"You think she'll be okay?" asked her dad.

"Yeah...she'll be fine darling," answered her mother or so she hoped.

Today would be a strange day for Kimberly. She hoped she could make it with out losing herself.


End file.
